


Thaumaturgy

by BigG1999



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Adoption, Calzona, Children, F/F, Family, LGBT, Lesbian, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona left for Africa. Callie was raped and left with child. How is this all relevant? How will things be put back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"I was raped," Callie whispers, looking into Mark's eyes.

Mark sighs, pulling her in closer.

"Mark, that's not why I'm crying," she says, pushing him away.

His brow furrows, "then why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant," she sobs.

"Oh God Cal," he mumbles, pulling her in close once again.

Callie cries until she can't cry anymore. Mark pulls away, looking into deep brown eyes.

"I'll do whatever you need Callie. Anything," he says.

Callie bites her lip, "I don't want it."

"What?"

"I... I'm not ready for a kid. I mean I want one someday, but not like this. Not from someone raping me. I just, I can't do that. I can't raise a child and know their father is a... horrible person. I can't do it Mark. I can't..." a sob comes out instead of more words.

"Shh. I'll go with you then. I'll hold your hand," Mark whispers.

Callie shakes her head, "I'm putting it up for adoption."

Mark sighs, "thank god."

* * *

"Urg!" Callie groans.

"What?" Mark questions, looking over her shoulder.

"Nobody wants her!"

"Callie," Mark sighs, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Nobody wants a baby that only has half the family tree filled out! I wanted her to have a good life," she sighs, putting a hand on her full belly.

"Callie, adoption agency's aren't as bad as people say they are. As long as she's in there when she's little she will be fine. She'll find a family to take care of her," Mark says.

Callie nods, "I have no idea what I would do without you."

"Rant in Spanish about all your problems until someone calls the mental hospital."

"Hey!" Callie punches the laughing man.

"But really, she'll be fine. She's a Torres through blood, so she'll be okay."

"Thanks Mark."

* * *

 

"Can-Can I name her?" Callie questions the woman who has come for the child.

She smiles, nodding.

"Her name is Gabriela Rose Torres," Callie whispers, "I love you Mi Hija."

She gives the child a kiss on the forehead, then hands her to the woman.

"Don't worry, we'll take very good care of her."

"Mark, walk her out please," Callie orders the man who as been sitting in the corner.

"Sure thing Cal," Mark says, walking with the woman out of the room.


	2. 2

***Eight Years Later***

"Gabriela! Get over here!" yells the woman who owns the small orphanage.

"Yes ma'am," the small girl rushes to the woman's side.

"Today is your birthday, correct?" the woman asks.

"Yes ma'am. I'm eight today," she smiles, showing off the spot where her baby tooth has fallen out.

"Well for your birthday a real doctor is coming in to help the other children. Isn't that great?"

"A real doctor?!" she asks, eyes wide in amazement.

"Yeah, so let's go make sure the sick kids are ready for her, okay?"

"Yeah!" Gabriela reply's, running to the hospital wing where the sick kids stay.

"Gabriela stop running!" an older kid yells at the eight year old.

"Sorry Ella," Gabriela proceeds to walk to the hospital wing.

"Hi Zoey, Lilly, Grace, Anna, Annabel, Lucy, Payton, Bella and Katelyn," Gabriela greets each girl.

"You're early today," Zoey, a blonde six year old girl, notes.

"I come with good news! A real doctor is coming to find out what's wrong with you guys. She will make you all better! Did you know that my mommy was a doctor."

"Yeah right. A doctor would keep their kid. They're lying to you." Payton, a dark thirteen year old, snaps.

Gabriela sighs, rolling her eyes, "whatever."

"We keep the boys and girls separate. It's not that big of a deal when they are younger, but after a certain age the boys become a bit too much for them. In here are the sick girls," the woman who owns the place walks in, a blonde lady following her.

"I will need to do an examination of each of the sick children, if that's okay," the blonde asks.

"Yes that's completely fine. Gabriela will stay with you and answer any questions you have. Her mother was a doctor, so she loves to help," the woman explains.

Gabriela walks over to the two women, "Hi. I'm Gabriela."

The polite smile that had been on the blonde's face completely disappears.

"Are you okay, miss doctor?" Gabriela questions, looking up at the blonde.

She fakes a smile, "yeah sorry. I'm fine. So you're going to show me all the sick children?"

"Yeah, do you want to go by age, alphabet, or how long they have been sick?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, whatever is easiest."

"Okay, let's go by bed number, come on!" Gabriela grabs the woman's hand, pulling her to a bed labeled one.

"This is Bella. She is one and a half. She cries a lot and her ear is really puffy. I've gotten this before but it went away," Gabriela explains.

The doctor nods, picking up the baby and looks in her ear.

"She has an ear infection. Nothing too bad. I'll make sure to get her some antibiotics for it," she says, taking out a notebook and writing it down.

"What is your name miss doctor lady?" Gabriela asks, walking over to bed two.

"Arizona Robbins."

"Like the state and the bird? That's funny," Gabriela chuckles, "Well Anna, Grace, Zoey, and Lucy all came in at different time but they show the same symptoms. They have troubles sleeping because they are really itchy. Like in their private area."

Arizona chuckles, bending down to the slightly embarrassed girl, "like their butts?"

Gabriela nods sadly.

Arizona nods, "I'll have to take them all to a hospital to do some tests, but it sounds like pinworms to me."

"Next group is Katelyn, Annabel and Lilly. I don't get that close to them because they have rashes. Lilly scratches a lot so she has blisters," Gabriela informs.

"Scabies I bet. I'll have to take them all to the hospital. So that's all expect one?"

"Yeah. Payton. She's mean, but it's okay. I can take it. Payton has been sick a lot. She's tired a lot and some times her neck is 's lost a lot of weight and doesn't eat much' she says she isn't hungry, but she should be. Most of the time she has a fever and at night she gets really really cold. She also falls asleep really fast."

Arizona looks at the sleeping child and sighs.

"I hate to wake her up but I need to check on her some more," she mumbles mostly to herself, walking closer to the child.

Arizona places a hand on her forehead, "fever for sure," she mumbles.

She then takes the child's hand while looking her over.

"Lymph nodes in neck are swollen. Poor girl," Arizona sighs.

"So, do you think you can get everybody better?" Gabriela asks.

Arizona smiles, "If I can get them all to the hospital everybody should be fine."

"Robbins? You check them all out?" the woman who owns the place asks.

"I need to take them all to the hospital. The infant is the only one I can prescribe something to. She has an ear infection. It might be able to go away on it's own, but with her being so young I wouldn't risk it. I'm pretty sure you have a few cases of scabies and pinworms, but I have to get them tested for that. And I think I know what's going on with Payton." Arizona reports.

"Come with me. We can go get some food while we talk about how I'm going to pay for this."

* * *

"Can I request something? Since I'm going to take on all these cases pro-bono," Arizona says.

"Sure. I'll try my best."

"I want Gabriela to come with all the sick children. They seem okay with her around and children are afraid of going new places. They will also most likely be split up and won't be able to see each other, so having a child that isn't sick would make them all calmer. I'll take care of her and everything," Arizona asks.

"May I ask why Gabriela? I saw the way your eyes widened when you saw her. Do you know her or something?"

"She looks just like an old friend of mine. It's weird because if she ever had a child, there's no way she'd end up here," Arizona chuckles at the thought.

"Well, Gabriela's full name is Gabriela Rose Torres and her mother gave her up because Gabriela was the product of a rape."

Arizona's eyes bulge and her mouth hangs open for a second.

"She's a Torres?"

"Yeah. She's very proud of her mother which is weird for an orphan, but we accept it."

* * *

"Hi miss Arizona Robbins," Gabriela politely greets the blonde.

"Hi Gabriela. You can call me Arizona, honey," Arizona smiles, her dimples popping out.

"Okay Arizona; Everybody is ready to go. Payton is having trouble walking. I also saw a lump in her leg, but she says it's nothing. I dunno what it is, but I don't think it's good if you limp."

"I'll make sure the other doctors know. I'll make sure everything is alright. Do you have your stuff?"

"I don't have stuff."

Arizona is taken aback, but quickly recovers "okay then sweetie, go on the bus."

"I wanted to help take the other kids on the bus too," Gabriela argues.

"Well honey, I think some of the things causing them to get sick are tiny bugs. So if you're going to touch them you have to wear gloves and put on this gown, okay?" Arizona asks, giving the girl a gown and gloves.

"Okay," she smiles, putting on the protective equipment.

"Let's get these kids on the bus," Arizona smiles.

* * *

"Are you sure that the doctors are taking care of them?" Gabriela asks in the car.

"Yes. The doctors are making sure nothing bad happens. Right now all your friends are sleeping. You should be too," Arizona reaches over and tickles the child.

"Stop that!" she squirms, laughing.

"Okay, I'll wait until we get home to tickle you," Arizona chuckles.

"And besides, they aren't my friends. I don't have friends yet. They are just people at the orphanage to me," Gabriela shrugs.

"Oh," Arizona mumbles, "I didn't realize that."

"Yeah. I stopped making friends when I was five because they always left. I didn't like it. They'd write me a few times then forgot about me. I don't like to be forgotten about, so I stopped making friends," Gabriela explains with a shrug.

"That sucks. I used to get forgotten about too. Hey, we're here."

Gabriela looks at the building, "why is your house so tall?"

The blonde chuckles, "these are apartments. There are a lot in this building. I just live in one of them. Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

"Here is your room. If the bed is too big you can sleep on the couch, if you want. I didn't get you too many toys because we are going to be at the hospital a lot, but there's a few books if you want me to read to you before you go to sleep or if you want to read by yourself," Arizona explains, showing the girl her guest bedroom.

"This is awesome!" Gabriela yells, running and jumping on the bed.

Arizona chuckles, watching the tiny Latina; "so much like her mother," she mumbles to herself.

"Come on Arizona! Read to me," Gabriela says, now going to the pile of newly purchased books on the nightstand.

"Okay sweetie," Arizona smiles, helping the girl looks through the books.

"I want the one with the piggys!"

"Okay, but first let's get you ready for bed. I got you some clothes to sleep in. You can put those on and then we can go brush our teeth, okay?"

"Okay Arizona," the child smiles, going to the clothes and quickly putting them on.

"Okay, the bathroom is over here," Arizona leads the way.

"Wow! It's so clean! There's no water on the floor or anything!" Gabriela says in surprise.

"Yeah honey. Hey do you want to take a bath while you're here? I could put your hair in a ponytail for you, but it'd have to be washed first."

"A bath? What's that?" Gabriela asks, confused.

"It's like a shower, only you sit down in the water," Arizona explains.

"Oh, so like when they bathe Bella?"

"Yeah, exactly like that."

"Okay."

Arizona helps Gabriela get the water running and then makes sure she is washing properly.

"Okay sweetie, time to get out," Arizona says, letting the girl get out and then wrapping her in a towel.

"I like this," Gabriela laughs as Arizona drys her off.

"Good, being clean is one of the best feelings ever. Come stand near the mirror and I'll brush your hair. Before we leave tomorrow I'll do your hair, okay?"

"Okay Arizona."

* * *

"And he huffed and puffed but he couldn't get the house down. So the wolf gave up and went home, leaving the little piggys inside safe and together once again," Arizona reads, smiling to the small child.

Her grin grows when she sees Gabriela is fast asleep.

"Goodnight honey," she whispers, pulling up the covers and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Arizona then goes to her own room and pulls the covers up.

"I just kissed her," she mumbles, realizing it for the first time.

"I think I'm falling in love already," Arizona chuckles, rolling on her side.

* * *

***Six Days Later***

"Arizona?"

"Yes honey?"

"I'm happy all the kids are okay, well except for Payton, but I don't want to go back to the orphanage. I like it here with you. I know you're going to take me back there, but I really like it here with you," Gabriela admits, giving Arizona a hug around her leg.

"Oh honey," Arizona sighs, crouching down to eye level with the child.

"I really like having you here with me too, but I only have you because you make the other kids feel safe. I can't keep you or I'd be in big trouble. I'm sorry honey," Arizona says, looking straight into those perfect brown eyes.

"You could adopt me. I'd like you to be my Mama," Gabriela mumbles, turning away.

"Honey, I don't know if I can. I'll talk to some people about it, okay? But you have to go back now to help the other kids while I make Payton better. Okay?"

"Payton has two types of cancer, Arizona. I know what happens to kids who have only one type. One of my friends had it. I already said goodbye to Payton, but she didn't care."

"Hey, you listen to me. I'm going to get Payton better, okay? I promise you that. I'm also going to try to see you again. I would love for you to be my daughter Gabriela. I don't know if that is possible though, but I'm going to try. I love you, remember that while you wait to hear from me. I'm going to get you, okay?"

"You promise, no matter how long it takes?"

"I promise I won't forget you Gabriela Rose Torres. I love you and you are going to be my daughter someday. I promise," Arizona says, a tear finally being released.

"I love you too Mama. I'll be good for you," Gabriela mumbles, hugging the blonde.

* * *

***Ten Months Later***

"Mama!" Gabriela yells, running to the blonde and ditching the social worker.

"Gabriela, sweetie," Arizona smiles back, taking the child in her arms and hugging her.

"Robbins," the social worker asks.

"Yes. That's me," Arizona stands up, offering a hand.

"There will be somebody contacting you soon to see how the child is doing. I trust you can get to your house from here, so have a good day."

"Thank you," Arizona says.

"Yeah, thanks," Gabriela repeats.

"You ready to go home?" Arizona asks.

"Yes. I'm ready to go to the apartment."

Arizona smiles, taking her daughter hand and walking home with her.

* * *

"She got a home too?" Gabriela asks.

"Yeah. Another family had one of their daughters fighting cancer too. They met Payton, and they said they knew she was meant to be with them. Just like I knew you were meant to be with me," Arizona explains.

"I'm happy now Mama."

"So am I honey, so am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT STORY BELOW YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT.
> 
> 1\. Callie is Queen and Arizona is their number one thief. But is that all Arizona is?
> 
> 2\. Callie is an injured mermaid with babies that Arizona finds. Will Arizona be able to help the hurt mermaid?
> 
> 3\. Callie is pregnant and on a plane when it crashes. Arizona lives nearby the crash site. Will all be okay?
> 
> 4\. Arizona was in a gang before meeting Callie. Will that gang come for them?
> 
> 5\. Arizona sent to space to get away from Zombies. Callie made best of what she could still on Earth. What happens when Arizona comes back to Earth?


	3. 3

***Eight years later***

"Mama! I'm sixteen! My whole life is here! You want me to get up and move?" Gabriela yells.

"Gabriela, sweetheart, I understand you're upset but-"

"We've spent the last eight years here Mom!"

Arizona bites her bottom lip, knowing that Gabriela knows she hates being called 'mom'.

"I'm sorry Gabby. I wanted to stay here too. The hospital is having problems and is downsizing. That means they are getting rid of their pediatric units. I no longer have a place to work and all the other hospitals already have doctors. I'm sorry, Gabby," Arizona admits, using the shorten version of her daughters name to express her anger.

Gabby sighs, falling back onto the couch, "I didn't know that part."

Arizona sighs as she sits next to her daughter.

"I didn't want to tell you, I thought you'd be happy to go to a new place. You always wanted to go to somewhere else. I didn't think you'd react like this," Arizona says, looking at her daughter.

"I'm sorry Mama. I just thought that we'd stay here for good. This is the same place I stayed at all those years ago. I don't want to lose that."

"Gabriela," Arizona sighs, "I know you have a lot of memories here, but I can't afford to stay here any longer. Plus, with this new job I can get us a real house. We won't have to be cramped in here. Once you make friends we will be able to have them stay over without moving a table into my bedroom. It will be good there too. I promise honey, we will make new memories."

Gabriela nods, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay, so where are we moving to?"

Arizona smiles, "thanks hiji. We are moving to Seattle."

"Are we going to fly?" she asks, wonder in her dark eyes.

"Yeah. We are."

"Oh yeah! I'm ready!"

Arizona chuckles, pressing a kiss to Gabriela's forehead.

"We have until the end of the month to pack this place up. Where do you want to start?" Arizona asks.

* * *

***Three weeks later***

"And here we are," Arizona states as she pulls into a driveway.

"It's so big for just us."

Arizona chuckles, "I know it looks that way, but soon enough it'll feel just right."

* * *

***One week later***

"So?" Arizona questions as she walks into her daughter room.

"So what?" Gabriela asks with a smile.

"Does it feel right yet?"

"Mama as long as you're here I'm good."

Arizona smiles, "I love you."

"I love you," Gabriela wraps her mother in a hug.

"You're so tall. You need to stop growing hiji," Arizona jokes.

"Mama, I'm only five four!" Gabriela protests, breaking the hug.

"And I'm only five five, so stop it."

"You know I can't help that!"

"I know sweetheart. I know."

* * *

***A few days later***

"You coming?" Arizona asks her daughter.

"Yeah! Give me a sec!" Gabriela yells from her room.

"I can't be late my first day!"

"I know!" she yells, then comes into the room, "I'm ready."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Robbins? Is that you?" a women's voice asks from behind the two.

"Yeah?" Arizona questions, turning around.

What blue eyes find create a huge smile on her face.

"Bailey! Oh my god! I didn't know you still worked here!" Arizona squeals, running to and hugging the shorter woman.

"Get off me," Bailey shrugs off the woman.

"You haven't changed a bit. Gabriela, come meet this amazing woman."

Gabriela walks to the shorter woman and offers a hand, "Gabriela Rose Torres-Robbins, pleasure to meet you."

Bailey's mouth opens, looking at the young girl.

"Bailey, this is where you shake her hand and offer your name," Arizona giggles.

She shakes her head slightly, taking the offered hand, "Miranda Bailey."

"Mama I'm going to go see if I can help in the daycare. Text me when you need me," Gabriela says with a smile as she walks away.

Bailey turns to the blonde, her eyes big as dinner plates.

"I don't even know how to start," she says in a whisper scream.

"Why are you whispering?" Arizona whispers back.

Bailey rolls her eyes, grabbing the blonde by her forearm and leading her to the nearest closet.

"First off, you have a daughter? Second, you have Torres' daughter? Third, isn't that why you two broke up for so long? And finally, how are you going to tell Torres you have her daughter?" Bailey asks.

"Wait what? Calliope still works here?" Arizona questions.

"Damn right she still works here!"

"Who else still works here?"

"Well there's Torres and me. Karev came back about five years ago. Grey never left, not sure she ever will. I'm sure you heard about the plane crash and about Shepherd. Hunt went back to war. Yang owns a heart making factory. I think that's everybody."

"What about Kepner? Is she still around? I know Avery is, he's the one who offered me the job."

"Kepner is still here. She's on leave right now, but she's still here. Now answer my questions! How did you, someone who didn't want kids end up with your ex-girlfriends'?" Bailey demands.

"It's a long story."

"Shorten it."

"I found her and fell in love."

"Did you know she was Torres'?"

"Of course I did! Look at her. There's no denying Gabriela is her's. A bind man could see that. Oh god, she's here. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know Robbins, but you're going to figure it out quick. Your first case is a consult with her," Bailey says before walking out the door as if nothing happened.

* * *

Callie chuckles at the young child's joke.

"Yes, I'm glad you didn't say banana. As soon as the new peds doctor comes in and says you're alright you'll be able to go," she smiles.

"I thought doctors were never late," he says, looking up.

"Oh no, she isn't late. She's probability lost, this place is pretty big for a new doctor. I'll go find out why she isn't here yet. You sit tight."

Callie walks out of the room, going to the nearest nurse station.

"Has the new peds doctor come in yet? This kid really wants to get out of here, not to mention the parents," she questions.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry I'm late," a voice from the past sends chills up her spine.

Callie turns around to find the blonde who left her yelling in an airport seventeen years ago.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's do this then we can talk. That poor kid has waited long enough," Arizona says, walking right into the room.

Arizona puts on a fake smile and humors the child as she checks his incision site and listens to his heart.

"Well I think you are one healthy little boy. I think you can go home," she smiles.

"Oh thank god," his mother sighs.

"One of the nurses can help you fill out the paperwork. Have a great day," Arizona says, walking back out of the room.

Callie has been watching the whole thing but hasn't said a word.

"Callie, we need to talk," Arizona says as soon as they are out of earshot of the parents.

"About what? How you left me crying in an airport? No thanks," Callie growls, walking away.

"Calliope. Please," Arizona begs, grabbing Callie's shoulder.

Callie just shrugs her hand off and continues walking. She makes sure not to look back, just like Arizona never did..

"Oh!" she exclaims as she tumbles over.

"I'm so sorry miss! I wasn't watching where I was going!" a female voice says as she helps Callie to her feet.

"It's fine, neither was I," Callie says, brushing herself off.

"Gabriela!"

Both women look towards the voice, both knowing it oh so well.

"Mama, I was looking for you and I ran into this lady," Gabriela explains.

Callie finally looks to the woman who ran into her.

"Mi dios," she gasps.

"Calliope, meet my daughter, Gabriela. Gabriela, meet your mother."

* * *

"What the fuck is this?!" Callie screams, finally alone with the blonde.

"Callie, I tried to tell you and you just kept walking," Arizona explains.

"You could have told me this sixteen years ago when you decided to adopt my child!" Callie yells.

"Callie, just calm down, please. I can explain everything."

"¿Qué coño está pasando? Tienes mi hija! ¿Cómo piensa esto? ¿Es esto una broma cruel que estás jugando conmigo? Esto no es divertido en absol-"

"Shut up!" Arizona yells, interrupting the Spanish ramblings.

"This is not a joke. I didn't plan this out. Please just sit down and I'll tell you how I found  **my** daughter," Arizona says.

Callie sighs and does as she was told.

"Eight years ago I was going through a slump in my life and I-"

"Eight years ago? Gabriela is sixteen years old! What does eight years ago ha-"

"Don't interrupt me," Arizona growls.

Callie bites her bottom lip and remains quiet.

"As I was saying, eight years ago I was in a slump. I decided to do some pro bono work in my area. I found a small orphanage. I was about to go see the sick children when the lady who owned the place called for Gabriela. She loved taking care of the sick, so she was to show me around and tell me the kids symptoms. Of course as soon as I laid eyes on her I knew she was your daughter. I saw how much she cared for all the sick children. So I asked if I could take her with me while I got the kids looked at, to make them feel safe, you know? She stayed with me and I fell in love with her. She was a magical eight year old, she looked at everything with so much wonder. Then I was going to take her back, and she stopped me and said she didn't want to go back. She said she liked it with me and asked if she could stay. If I could be her 'Mama'. I told her that would take a long time, but I was already in love with her. I promised I would make her my daughter. I promised I'd never forget her. I fought with the courts like hell to get her to be mine. I went to countless meetings, have countless visits to make sure she would be happy with me. For ten months I fought for my daughter. It didn't matter than she was your child. Her blood has nothing to do with my love for her. I love Gabriela with all of my heart. This has nothing to do with you. I had no idea you still worked here. If you can't deal with us being here, we can leave. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. I'm sorry Calliope," Arizona explains.

Callie looks into blue eyes and sees nothing but love.

"Can- Can I talk to her?" Callie stutters, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. How about you ask her? She's right outside this room."

Callie takes a deep breath, standing up and walking to the door.

"Gabriela, I'm sorry. I did this all wrong. Hi, I'm your mom. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Mama?"

"Yeah baby girl?" Arizona questions.

"Can we all talk together?"

"Yeah hiji," Arizona nods, walking into the room once again.

"Arizona, I'm sorry for accusing you of anything," Callie says.

"It's okay. I understand," Arizona says, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Mom, Mama, I know this may to awkward for both of you but I want to get to know my mom. Maybe spend some time with her on her days off. Would that be okay with you?" Gabriela asks the two women.

"I'd love that," Callie says with a small smile.

"I just want you to be happy Gabriela, whatever you want I'll do," Arizona says.

Gabriela smiles and gives her Mama a hug.

"I'm off in an hour. Maybe I could take you out to eat? I'll bring you back whenever your mom gets off?" Callie asks, looking to Arizona for permission.

Arizona shrugs, "sounds good to me. I get off at eight, so that gives you two three hours."

"Thank you Mama."

"Calliope?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell her too many stories about me. If I do remember I have some about you too," Arizona winks.

Callie chuckles, "I'll make sure to keep them PG13 then."

Arizona giggles, shaking her head as her pager goes off.

"I'll see you later Gabriela, I gotta go," Arizona says, jogging out of the room.

* * *

***A year later***

"I need to talk to you two," Gabriela says.

"Gabriela! You paged 911!"

"You can't do that Gabriela!"

"Please, both of you sit," Gabriela orders, ignoring their words.

"What is it hiji? Is something wrong?" Callie asks, sitting down on the love seat.

"No, I'm fine Mom. This is about you two. Mama, sit."

Arizona sighs and sits next to Callie. Their thighs touching.

"Moms, I know."

Both women raise an eyebrow. The mirrored image on both of her parents faces cause Gabriela to laugh.

"Know what hiji?" Arizona questions the laughing teen.

She rolls her eyes and gently rests a hand on both of their knees.

"I love you two are in love still."

"What?" both women question, looking at their daughter like she's crazy.

Gabriela rolls her eyes, "I saw Mom leaving our house last week."

"I told you to leave sooner!" Arizona says, gently hitting Callie's arm.

"Shut up!" Callie playfully shoves the blonde.

"Moms," Gabriela says.

"I'm sorry honey," Callie says.

"We didn't plan to keep it from you. It was a spur of the moment thing," Arizona says.

"And then it just kept going on. Then we didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry," Callie says.

Gabriela shake her head at her moms weirdness.

"I am like most kids. I would love for my parents to be together."

"Good."

"Because we are," Arizona chuckles, intertwining their hands.

* * *

***Two years later***

"I take you, Calliope Torres, to be my wife. In sickness and in health, bad days and good, til death do us part," Arizona says, sliding a ring onto Callie's finger.

Callie grins, finding blue eyes as she says "Arizona Robbins, I chose you to be the one with whom I spend my life. In sickness and health, bad days and grand, til death do us part."

Callie sides a ring onto Arizona's finger.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Arizona and Callie smile as they lean in. Callie stops just before they connect.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you," Arizona whispers back before connecting their lips.

The kiss is soft and sweet with the promise of many more.

"Let's go," Arizona whispers, turning to their combined family with a smile.

"Come here," Callie orders, opening her arms to their daughter.

Gabriela happily hugs both of her mothers. The small family walks out hand in hand with huge smile.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT STORY BELOW YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT.
> 
> 1\. Callie is Queen and Arizona is their number one thief. But is that all Arizona is?
> 
> 2\. Voted out
> 
> 3\. Callie is pregnant and on a plane when it crashes. Arizona lives nearby the crash site. Will all be okay?
> 
> 4\. Voted out
> 
> 5\. Arizona sent to space to get away from Zombies. Callie made best of what she could still on Earth. What happens when Arizona comes back to Earth?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT STORY BELOW YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT.
> 
> 1\. Callie is Queen and Arizona is their number one thief. But is that all Arizona is?
> 
> 2\. Callie is an injured mermaid with babies that Arizona finds. Will Arizona be able to help the hurt mermaid?
> 
> 3\. Callie is pregnant and on a plane when it crashes. Arizona lives nearby the crash site. Will all be okay?
> 
> 4\. Arizona was in a gang before meeting Callie. Will that gang come for them?
> 
> 5\. Arizona sent to space to get away from Zombies. Callie made best of what she could still on Earth. What happens when Arizona comes back to Earth?


End file.
